


One in the Same

by vampireglub



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angels, Blood and Gore, Demons, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Multiple Personalities, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireglub/pseuds/vampireglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggles of a boy aged 20 are hard enough when you don't add in the overwhelming fame of being the city's super hero and the burdening guilt of being the city's most feared beast. Despite not knowing his own true name, age, species or who his parents are, he continues to live as a two-faced legend. After new problems arise and his second personality begins to break the walls between his split lives, he is plagued by a new opponent. Just when everything takes a turn for the worst and he begins to feel alone in the huge world before him, a new person appears; his other half. Now standing side by side, they will fight new evils, reveal secrets of their pasts, and see if they're truly one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm currently doing this story for NaNoWriMo and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ((P.S. the 5 asterisks show a skip in time))

A luscious white plume sways in the autumn wind, gliding downward, nearing the ground. As the lovely feather hits the earth, landing in a puddle, the dark, murky water engulfs the white decoration. The plume has been tainted, never to return to normal unless saved by the caring hand of an angel. That hand however won’t come today due to the fated woman being laid up in a hospital; struggling through labor. It doesn’t take the woman an hour or even two. It takes her seventeen hours to conceive her child and just a single day to deny the child of her love.

* * * * *

        “Why did they have to be right? Why did he have to lie to me?” The young, beautiful woman sat against the apartment’s wall; head in her dainty hands. “It’s,” she picked her head up, “all your fault!” Her voice was loud and filled with hatred towards me; a child aged eight. “Th-they kicked me out of Heaven and stripped me of my status! It’s all your damn fault!” She continued to sob only to stand and move towards me in a predatory manner. Not knowing her true intentions, I stood and let her come to me. I opened my arms to her, willing to comfort her. I smiled, my mother’s arms stretched out to me like she was going to embrace me for the first time in years. To my dismay, her arms didn’t connect with my skin but her angelically pale fingers coiled themselves around my thin arms. The rough back and forth motion of her shaking caused my eyes to go wide and fear to course through my veins. This sickening action continued until my mother’s thin fingers released my weak arms. The swift, backward motion was unstoppable and so I fell back, hitting my head on the wall. My mother left me to lie on the cold, hard floor, half-lidded, as I barely managed to remain conscious. 

* * * * *

“He’s coming today,” she lifted me up into a tight hug, “can you believe it?” Father was obviously making his annual visit to their two bedroom apartment. “Wait,” she set me down abruptly, “I think I hear him!” She dashed to the entrance, opening the door, only to find the father of her unwanted child. She, being generally petite, jumped into his arms; smiling, flirting, and kissing.

        I stood quietly, twiddling my thumbs, until my father addressed me. My hands became sweaty as I parted my dry lips to speak. “Forget about him! It’s just us two today!” My mother had interjected before I even got a chance to talk. Then, before I knew it, my father -mother in tow-, moved past me, heading for the master bedroom of the apartment. That day would be spent hungry, alone, and with whatever show was loud enough to block out the noises that were escaping from behind closed doors and thin walls.

        I would wake up on the couch the next morning as my father tried to sneak out for yet another year. “Bye dad,” I offered a smile, “I love you.” The second I dropped the three-letter-bomb, my father’s eyes returned to their original silver.

        “Don’t call me dad or say ‘that’ to me ever again!” He gripped a hand tightly over my mouth until I gave an agreeable nod. “Let Ciel sleep, alright?” I gave another nod before my father turned and moved to the door. Before he closed me off for another year, he scoffed, “no one would ever love a half-breed!”

        My eyes filled with tears as my father closed the door of our apartment for the last time.

* * * * *

My next few weeks went by like every other; full of pain, anger, fear, and loneliness. Once I turned 9, everything changed for the worse. My mother’s breakdowns were becoming an every-night battle.

Next thing I knew, I woke up, damaged, in an ambulance. My breath was shaking and my body was riddled with an overwhelming amount of pain. A silent scream erupted from my convulsing body. The paramedics brought a needle to my arm and within seconds, my limbs were numb and my vision; blurred.

* * * * *

When my consciousness returned, I was laying silently in a hospital bed; alone. My mother, two policemen, and an unknown woman stood just outside the glass walls. I closed my weary eyes, shutting out any light that tried to burn my multi-colored orbs. I closed off everything around me; the sights, the sounds, the soapy smells, and any feelings I may be aware of in my drug induced state. I took a heavy breath and let my tears stream down my pale, bruised, cheeks. I knew exactly what was going on; my mother was being reprimanded for her attempt on my life. What I didn’t realize was that I would be taken away and thrown into an orphanage while my mother would most likely go to jail for her demonic actions.

I let my tears fall freely downward till they tainted my white sheets with grey blotches that were quick to fade. My fingers would grip the bedding tightly as the two officers dragged my cruel mother away in quite the brusque manner. My crying would cease once the unfamiliar woman entered my hospital room.

“Hey there lil’ buddy,” she spoke to me like a dog; high pitched tone and all. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” I nodded my head seeing as she took note of my two different eye colors; a beautiful blue and a unique gold-ish. “You’ll be coming home with me tomorrow, alright?” I nodded once again. “Alright! You’ll have lots of brothers and sisters at my house! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Her wide grin and annoying tone was beginning to irritate me seeing as I wanted nothing but to collapse into tears once again.

Then, with that, she left only to return again the following day. She would bring me into yet another deathtrap for two full years of nothing but pain, torture, and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple continuation of the main character's past.
> 
> Inner Consciousness; Bold  
> Main Character's Thoughts; Italic

The crude words and harsh treatment were inevitable when you had heterochromia and stood 5 inches shorter than most your age yet alone those that were older. The elder boys harassed me multiple times even turning to things such hitting and kicking. **‘Fight,’** the dark voice pounded through my head more often than usual. In this hellhole, only ‘the voice’ would keep me company. It was simply just me and my thoughts.

* * * * *

 

Two long years passed by. The only things that I could remember about the painful times were the multiple beatings, the overwhelming development of depression, and the growth of the presence within my conscious thoughts.

I sat on the edge of my cot, aged 11, with nothing but ‘the voice’ talking to me. Sadly, my conversation was interrupted by two of the older boys entering the large room. “What a creep, right? I mean a woman from the Freak show obviously must be a wacko!” The boy’s teased but the information oddly interested me. I picked myself up, off the bed, and began to head to the lobby where the peculiar woman was most likely looking over the other children.

“Hey, Freak Boy!” The boy’s caught sight of  my and began to charge at me. “You would be a perfect match for the lady seeing as she could display you at the Freak show!” They laughed as I began to force my legs to move me faster and farther. Seeing as my body wasn't in top condition, they soon caught up. The two older boy’s; Samuel and Glen, grabbed me roughly by my forearms only to shove me straight at the door. Just as I was about to face-plant into the dark timber double doors, they flew open and I landed face first into the stone floor as well as some red and black cloth. Two soft, gentle hands helped me up. My blue and gold eyes roamed over the young woman before me. Long black hair was lazily thrown into a French Braid Bun, dark eyes were peering out from behind long, side-swept bangs, and best of all was her beautiful, red and black, Victorian, corset ball gown.

“You have beautiful eyes, boy.”

“Th-thank you,” my cheeks turned a definite pink as she spoke to me. She was undeniably beautiful but it was the fact that someone actually liked my abnormal blue and gold irises that made me turn a bit red in the face.

“What is your name?” She tilted my chin so there was direct eye contact.

“I…” it was hard to explain, “I don’t have a name.” This wasn't fully the truth but it was close enough. My mother had given birth to me at a hospital; gave me a name and everything! She however never managed to call me anything close to an actual name afterwards.

“That’s actually perfect then,” she set a hand on top of my head and began to ruffle my mixed locks. “How would you feel about having a mother?” My eyes opened wide at her words. She restated the question moments later so as to get an actual answer from me.

“I…I would love that,” I offered her a weak smile which in turn I received yet another endearing pat to my head.

“My name is Marie Aquin but I would prefer that you call me either ‘mom’ or Madam Aquina, my stage name.” I nodded and tried to lock in as much info as was humanly possible. “Good, now then, lets scold those two brats over there!” She gave me a wicked smirk and the other boys in the room jumped. “You know, snakes hate naughty little boys who would inflict pain on to another!” Her eyes became a glowing red and her pupil’s were now nothing but slits as snakes slithered out from under her clothes and in her hair. Little did I know, Madam Aquina was in the Freakshow for her special snake taming and torturing abilities.

The many snakes slithered past me, across the stone floor, nearing Samuel and Glen. The sound of hissing and high pitched screams could be heard throughout the male sleeping quarters. Once one of the boys had clearly soiled his pants, the young woman had her beasts return to her side. She let out a loud, arrogant laugh at their pitiful reactions. I joined in on the cackling only moments later.

After some sweet payback, Madam and I packed my minimal belongings, checked me out, and headed back to the small apartment building which was owned and lived in by the Freakshow crew.

Madam Aquina showed me off to the staff. The smile that had been plastered on my face every time she called me her son was absolutely priceless. That cheeky grin would remain for the rest of the evening which had been spent celebrating my arrival. The event was definitely the best time I’d ever had anywhere! My new beginning was the first time that I was actually happy that I, a blasphemous mutt, was alive.

* * * * *

 

The next few years flew by due to the difficult training and work that I endured. Madam Aquina may have been a strict teacher but now I was 16 and able to separate the light and darkness within me. My body was now toned, my eyes were a consistent sea blue, and my hair was now just a simple blond. I definitely couldn’t thank Madam Aquina enough for taking me in, raising me, and helping me to grow into a better, stronger, young man.

“Polovic,” Madam’s voice escaped from her dressing room, calling me softly. My new mother had given me the stage name Dveh Polovic, which was Slovenian for ‘two halves’.

“Yes, Madam?” I was one one knee before her in my new stage uniform; a pair of blue, faded jeans, a simple black t-shirt, a classy black jacket with wings etched into the back of the fabric, a simple black cap, and a pair of heavy duty military boots that went about a third of the way up my calf.

“We’re going to need more fireworks for Mistress Spitfire’s finale. Would you mind running quickly?” The beautiful woman sat up in her red chaise lounge, Red Anaconda Hognose snake in hand. She raised an eyebrow once she asked the question and kept it that way until I finally replied in a firm voice.

“That will be no problem, Mama,” I nodded my head and she quickly passed a small slip of paper to me. The sheet of parchment contained the list of needed materials that I would have to grab before showtime. I once again bowed my head before moving out of her changing room and beginning my new mission. I began my journey jogging seeing as the show and my act would start in a short time.

* * * * *

Once done shopping at the local pyrotechnic-filled department store, I trudged back towards the huge circus tent which the crew had set up in a secluded patch of trees. As I strode down the hilly terrain, my attention wavered from my almost complete mission to the massive clouds of smoke that were forming over the woodland that I was returning to. The plastic bags slipped from my calloused hands and my legs began to frantically carry me down the asphalt roads which seemed to twist and turn at any chance they got. Wailing vehicles flew past me at lightening speeds as I ran wholeheartedly, afraid to find out just how life changing this blazing fire may be.

My boots slapped against the ground repeatedly until my eyes lay witness to the roaring red flames. Adrenaline shot through my body like a bullet that had just escaped from a rifled barrel. My hands clamped into a fist, my knuckles becoming a near white. The second I had reached the edge of the burning woods I was stopped by a barrage of policemen.

“Sir, there is a fire within the woods and we can’t permit you to enter!” A woman held me back the best she could but I retaliated.

“My mother and the crew are in there still!” I breached her hold and dashed through the sporadic rows of officers and other government employees. My heart sank at the sight of the collapsed, smoke filled circus tent. As I lifted up the thick cloth, my world shattered to pieces like an abused mirror.

“Help!” A woman’s voice ripped through the smoky darkness. I pulled my shirt up, over my cracked lips, so as to protect myself from suffocation.

“I-i’m coming! Hold on!” My words caught in my dry throat as I moved through the burning wreckage.

“Th-thank god,” the woman’s voice calmed but my eyes filled with tears due to the ash, heat, and realization that the panicking girl was none other than Mistress Spitfire. My body moved briskly to save her but my mind was elsewhere -specifically on Madam-.

“I’ll move the pole off of you but you’ll have to pull yourself out from underneath,” I wrapped my strong arms around one of the tent’s support beams which had fallen and caught the woman’s large right hand.

“Gotcha!” She spoke hastefully as she quickly got ready to pull herself out. A grunt escaped me as I heaved the two hundred some pound monstrosity. She removed her hand from it’s position and I placed the beam on the ground with a clatter.

“Can you make it out yourself?” Despite being worried about Madam, I couldn’t just leave Mistress Spitfire to die after I spent a fair amount of strength, oxygen, and energy releasing her from her smokey tomb.

“I can crawl out by myself! Now please, help Madam in my stead!”I nodded now knowing that my mother was still trapped inside. We shared a final glance before heading in separate directions; she headed towards the light of day while I continued deeper into the burning hell. My heart was in shambles as I searched for the woman who had saved me and so many others. The smoke was beginning to cause me to cough like a madman but I wouldn’t give up until I was either dead or knew of Madam’s safety.

“M-mama!” I called out the best I could from the ground but there were no replies. My body, determination, and love pushed me deeper into the flaming tent. As I neared the center of the disaster my eyes fell to the snakes slithering past me. A slight bit of hope brought me to crawl as fast as I could alongside the rushing animals. My pace however dulled at the horrific sight; Madam’s legs were trapped beneath the center beam.

“P-polovic,” her strained voice brought tears to my already drenched eyes.

“M-Madam!” My sadness caused me to rush to her side immediately. I wrapped her tightly into my arms, the ground reflecting some of the unbearable heat. “I-i’ll get you out in no time, alright?” I brushed her hair out of her face as water began to stroll down my tanned cheeks.

“Polovic, you must...leave!” She spoke, voice full of worry and beautiful red eyes painted with fear of dying.

“Wh-what?” My jaw fell at that. I knew that Madam was kind but she couldn’t lose her only hope of survival!

“Polovic….please!” She coughed loudly, tears clinging to her long, black, eyelashes.

“No! There is no way I’m leaving you here to die!” I shouted, leading to my own rough fit of coughing.

“Dveh Polovic, “ She tried her best to yell but it came out as nothing more than a hushed voice, “listen to me!” Her emotions were obviously going haywire; she wanted to be saved so badly but she didn’t want to put her own son’s life in danger. “I-i’m too weak...and my legs...are shot.”

“No!” I hissed, my control disappearing into anger, fear, and sorrow. My hands gripped the large metal beam. “We’re getting out of this together!” My skin began to boil, my blood flowing rapidly. My glowing eyes now two shades and my hair once again a mix of blonds and browns. My new found energy and adrenaline worked as steroids, pumping me up physically and mentally.

“P-polovic! Don’t use the dark energy!” She managed a hoarse scream. “You won’t be…the same ever again!” She cried but there was already no turning back. As I lifted the extremely heavy beam, a shrill erupted from between my dry lips. “P-polovic! I-i told you!” She was using all the strength she had left to speak. “My legs...are broken!” The flames grew worse around us but I wasn’t going to give up.

“I-i know,” I spoke through clenched teeth.

“There…is no...hope,” her voice grew faint and her eyes began to grow hazy. As I went to speak the beam shifted, forcing my body to hold more of the weight in a different position.

“Polovic,” her tears slowed but mine only became more rapid.

“Madam! Please stay awake!” The beam creaked again this time shoving me onto my hands and knees in front of her. As the weight only became harder to deal with, a pained gasp slipped from between my parted lips. “Stay with me!” She hit another coughing fit but this time it took her longer to stop the hacking.

“I love you,...son,” she placed a gentle hand on my face and offered me a weak yet gentle smile. The beam shifted once again, pushing me onto just my hands and knees. When Madam’s hand had slipped from my face it fell back onto the ground beside her body. The second her hand connected with the dirt surface, snakes began to coil around her; making somewhat of a tomb for their master.

“Ma….Mama!” My hands were shaking due to the sheer weight and my voice was reduced to gross gasps. My tears fell onto and around the multiple animals which moved to the woman, ignoring my odd hiccups of sadness. “Mama! I-I,” I dropped a few coughs, “can’t do this alone!” The beam on top of me once again moved, almost forcing me to lie flat on the heated ground. “I need you!” My breathing was becoming shallower with each few sets of coughs. “Someone….HELP!” I half screamed this but the ending just came out as a raspy bark. Just as my cry for help ceased, the beam shifted and my body now lay only inches off of the dirt. The weight was beginning to cause back and shoulder pain. I let out a groan as my shoulder blades ached as if someone had been pressing burnt matches against my tan skin. That’s when the thought hit me, ‘am I unfire?’ I managed to shove the beam off of me and roll out from underneath the contraption without getting hurt. Once the beam hit the ground it made an alarmingly loud thud which forced me to watch out for any falling pieces that may be affected by the fire and the reverberation of the material’s fall. After a quick inspection I came to the conclusion that I was not really being burnt despite the sensation. ‘Wake up!’ My hands moved to my head. Every single word the voice said caused my head to pound as if my pumping heart was replaced with my brain.

To make my pain worse, the smoke was truly beginning to shut my lungs down. **‘Crawl!’** The voice commanded put as usual, I wasn’t ready to comply without reason.

“Don’t command me…” I huffed out idiotically to the voice within my head, “I’m not...stupid!” I pushed myself up, off the ground slightly, and began to army crawl as fast as my body would take me.

 **‘Watch out,’** the dark voice laughed but I ignored the warning. As I continued toward the opening in the tent, a piece of the wooden beams fell in front of me, almost burning my hair and hands. **‘I told you...’** I took a smoke-filled breath before continuing forward around the soaring flames.

“That was close…” I let out a short breath of relief but ended up only hacking till my throat stung.

 **‘We’re going to die if you don’t get us out of here!’** I rolled my eyes, crawling, coughing, and praying to god that my body wouldn’t give out. **‘Oi, don’t pass out on me! I don’t plan on us being burnt to a crisp!’** The voice was beginning to irritate me seeing as it was causing only more of a burden on my weak body.

“Just,” a cough escaped me, “a little...farther!” My lungs were in so much pain as I tried to take another breath but was met by nothing but smoke. My arms pushed forward but my strength was greatly depleting.

 **‘Hurry damn it!’** The voice was loud as it commanded me to do the impossible. My legs shook as they continued to push me forward. **‘God, I give up on you! Just how weak can you make us look?’** My eyebrows twitched into a slight furrow at his crude manner. **‘Do you seriously have a death wish?’** He snapped back at me once again.

The voices commentary was turning my agitation into full forced furry. Without thinking, I blew up and began the retaliation process. “Of course...I don’t want...to bite the frickin’ dust! So,...why don’t you...shut the hell up?” The deeper voice that echoed off the walls of my mind simply began to chuckle eerily.

 **‘Sure thing,’** the two words were heavily laced with sarcasm. The next thing I knew, my body came to a halt, shutting down, causing me to lay flat on the heated ground. As my eyelids grew heavy, the flames crept towards me, looking for a chance to consume my body whole. **‘Are you seriously done already?’** The voice clicked his tongue in annoyance. **‘Boy do you owe me one!’** With that, my vision filled with a strange darkness. I closed my weary eyes figuring that this was the sign of death...of my end. As I lay, perhaps dead, in this sea of black, I can’t help but wonder just who the voice truly was, what he meant, and why I hadn’t felt the heat creep up on me and burn my flesh to ash.

After laying in the barren darkness for what seemed like hours, I finally decided that it would be safe to once again open my blue orbs. Everything around me was still generally dark but I could distinctly make out a few small cylindrical objects in front of me. I tried to move forward to inspect the unknown pieces before me but was stopped by a force holding my arms and legs down harshly. My eyes locked on to glimmering white cuffs, holding my wrists and ankles down to whatever ground was perhaps beneath me -if there even was one-.

“What the-...” My voice died, throat still inflamed from before. My mind began to wonder again; _‘am I dead?’_ After a few thoughts escaped me, I noticed movement to my left. Some odd thing like a window was simply there in the black which was void of any light except that which was radiating from my cuffs. The window seemed to be portraying events from someone’s eyes. My heart practically stopped when I saw a hand, my hand, open an entrance to the outside of the tent. I watched the scene of pulling my body out from the flaming death trap and having people -uniformed officers- surround me. The next thing I knew, my world was once again filled with a sea of pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the second chapter? Tell me below in the comments or tell me over gaia, tumblr, deviantart, or chatango!
> 
> Gaia: http://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/vampireglub/20209860/  
> Tumblr: vampireglubs-stories.tumblr.com  
> Deviant Art: http://shadowluver95.deviantart.com/  
> Chatango: http://chatango.com/fpix?vampireglub


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Camp NaNoWriMo is done today however I will continue with the story! Lastly, I do apologize for any mistakes in this or any of the last chapters! I have no proof reader so I hope you can put up with a few mistakes here and there! THANKS!

My body felt light, almost as if I was floating away on a cloud. No matter how much I wanted to remain in a forever trance or a black paradise, my eyes shot open. I found myself in a cylindrical case which was most likely made of a very strong material; seeings as it was withstanding the blows I sent via my elbows. A shiver ran down my spine as I moved from the glass to the multiple sets of eyes on me.

“He’s awake!” The voices broke out but they sounded distant. The observers scattered around in madness now that I had woken up. I watched them through blurry eyes for a while before they were all seated with clipboards and pencils before me. Truly, I felt exposed as so many pupils bore into me; into my mind, body, and soul. I tried to move once again but found just how small this case was. To make matters worse, I found that my feet had been chained to the bottom of this contraption which I also learned was filled with water. ‘Great!~’ I do admit to freaking out once I realized that they were trying to drown me.

 **‘Calm down!’** The dark voice ripped through my head like rotating razor blades. I immediately brought my hands roughly to my head and let out a cry of pain. As I squirmed around, ankles fighting with shackles, elbows competing with glass, and throat dying for a bit of oxygen, the lab people just sat and recorded crap! **‘I know it hurts! Now stay calm!’**  Despite the new pounding in my head, I let my arms fall to my sides. **‘Good, now take a nice deep breath,’** he sounded calm, ‘inhale, exhale. That’s how you breathe, remember?’

 _‘Are you trying to kill me?’_ I continued to hold my breath.

 **‘I’m trying to help here! Now breathe!’** He yelled loudly causing a severe, sharp pain to split through my head like a screw driving itself deep into my skull.

 _‘I’ll drown!’_ I freaked out as I was beginning to, not want, but need air.

 **‘You realize that when you had a spaz attack about two minutes ago, you didn’t hesitate to gulp the air down like it was an oxygen buffet in here!’** He retorted again.

 _‘What?’_ I didn’t remember any water getting in my lungs. I know for sure I didn’t remember drowning.

 **‘Breathe!’** He repeated this a few times until I took in a deep inhale of air, afraid that I would drown. My eyes were wide when I was able to breathe underwater.

“How does this work?” I was fascinated by my hidden ability.

 **‘Oi, don’t be thinking that you’re part merman or something now! You’re simply in a substance called fluorocarbon.’** Boy was my inner conscience trying to mock me! I do admit that he did bring up some valid points that I’d never even heard of!

“What is...that?” I asked, curiosity killing the cat.

 **‘What? Well, fluorocarbon is a substance that looks and generally feels like water however it has a different chemical makeup.’** Boy was this news to me! **‘I’m surprised that you can’t see my thoughts like I can see yours...’**

“What?” I freaked out yet again, “you can see what I think? How? Why? You aren’t some parasite, are you?”

 **‘Wow, thanks!’** He sounded irritated by my last comment and I guess I can understand how that might not have been the best thing to spurt out at the moment.

“N-no, I didn’t mean that! I’m just...I’m just super confused!”

 **‘Confused? About my existence? Your existence? Or should I just say our existence?’** He laughed ever so slightly after muttering those words.

“What...what’re you talking about?” I raised an eyebrow in interest.

 **‘I am darkness and you are the light that fights against me. Together we are nothing but a simplistic shadow casted on some wall,’** he explained with complete seriousness in his tone.

“I-i’m still confused,” I admitted it openly despite it making me feel….stupider.

 **‘You’re your mother’s child: blond hair, blue eyes,...an angel. On the other hand, I am father’s child: dark hair, piercing abnormal eyes,...a demon.’** He explained the situation a bit more before the water was oddly being drained from the tube in which I was being held. As the fluorocarbon dwindled by my chained ankles, the cold air hit my bare body, causing me to shiver ever so slightly.

“Lets pull him out,” with the command, everyone was off in a tizzy, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

“Wh-what’s going on?” I spoke to the inner part of myself.

 **‘We’ll have to wait and see,’** I could feel the trapped anger rising within me. My eyes definitely would have moved into sharp glares but all of my muscles were too sore to waste the energy on something stupid like that...for now. **‘Get ready,’** the monster that was buried deep inside my mind warned me. I quickly braced myself for a battle but was only laughed at by the demon. **‘Your stance proves just how weak and inexperienced you are when it comes to fighting!’** His mad chuckling ripped painfully through my head.

“Well, so sorry! I don’t really have a lot of room in this tube to take an intimidating stance!” I retaliated with my quick tongue.

 **‘True,’** I could feel a smirk oddly pulling at the muscles in my face, **‘I guess it would be hard to take this seriously when you’re stark naked, floating around in a glass cylinder.’** My face flushed a deep red at the comment on how under dressed I truly was. **‘Whoa! Look who turned into a blushing little girl!’** The laughter caused me to feel embarrassed. That feeling however quickly changed when my cage had been opened.

Cold, gloved hands were placed above the shackles on my wrists. I tried to get them off but their grip was strong and my body was weak due to the drugs that they must have forced into my system while I was drowning in a sea of death and darkness. My body was pulled out from the glass container by two strong pairs of hands that had gripped me tightly under the arms after, of course, unbinding me. They laid my drugged shell down on a metal table that was surprisingly colder than the air that had previously wracked itself around my body.

I went to move but found my slow-reacting limbs were hooked brutally to the cart via leather straps that would definitely prove to be a hindrance if I tried to escape in my current, weakened condition. “Don’t move,” a hand rustled my mixed locks, “we don’t want you getting hurt now, do we?” I opened my mouth to speak but was instead met with a gag, forcing it’s way in between my upper and lower sets of teeth. At this point I was shivering in complete and utter fear. I was being pushed down creepy white hallways, strapped to a metal cart.

“Here he is!” One of my mover’s spoke once a door opened up and I was pushed inside. “So, is he really a winged being?” My eyes widened at this. Madam Aquina had told me about my wings and how dangerous it would be if people, humans specifically, knew the truth. She told me about men in white coats that pulled her from her home in Russia due to her strange abilities. My mother warned me that these ‘scientists’ would do much worse if they found a child, such as myself, who proved to have wings.

Just as I remembered Madam’s words, I felt a needle pierce the tan skin of my forearm. A surprised gasp left my filled mouth cavity. They, the lab men and women, pulled the syringe from my flesh before they grabbed their notebooks to most likely write down my reaction to whatever they had injected in my system.

Not even a minute later, pencils were scribbling away at speeds that were almost inhuman. The lab members were keeping track of how my pulse jumped, my metabolism flew off the charts, and my blood pressure soared.

The odd rush forced my eyes to fly wide open, my body to convulse, and my heartbeat to pound in my head. I threw my head back, hair messily falling onto the metal contraption. My fists clenched, knuckles quickly losing almost all of their color. My mind was painfully swirling in a million directions from the drug that they had injected into my left arm.

“His wings aren't budging yet. Are you sure that this is the one?” A woman’s voice echoed loudly in my head.

“Yes, this is the subject that police found outside of the tent fire in Déste Bay. The officers reported him having grey wings with black tipped feathers.” A male’s voice hit my ears this time. The audaciousness of their vocals caused my eyelids to fill up with tears.

“Hold him down while I extract his lacrimal fluid,” the same woman’s voice tore through my ears like a child brusquely ripping paper.

“Got it,” with that, the sound of two chairs being relieved of weight filled the room. Next, a large hand connected with my sweat stained forehead. Pressure was applied and I let out a muffled scream. The weight that the man was using made it, the pushing, with the help of these hallucinogenic drugs, to feel as if he were nailing a rivet into my skull. The man had pulled his gloved hand away for a moment before replacing it with just as much or maybe even more pressure. My mind trailed off as my vision blurred, adrenaline pumping, and pulse quickening.

“Keep him calm! We can’t have his heart rate going up too high or he could go into cardiac arrest or have a stroke!” An older female yelled, hitting my ears at a volume in which could practically explode anyone’s eardrums. “Give him some Haloperidol if you’re going to continue with this extraction!” My ears were pounding and my heart was seemingly beating out of my chest.

“He’ll be fine! I promise we’ll finish this lacrimal fluid test without any changes to his current or future health,” the reply came quickly.

“And if he dies?” My body convulsed due to a chill that rapidly skidded down my spinal cord. I hated to admit it but I was scared to the point that I almost urinated. My life had almost been taken from me countless times but with each near-death experience, I found that my will to live was greater than previous times.

“He won’t,” the woman’s tone was laced with confidence; be it false or not. My life was now in this psycho’s hands; great!

“He better not or you’ll be fired it you aren’t executed first!”

“I understand. Now, please excuse me while I extract a tear sample!” A blurred hand and tool came into view. The two objects grew larger showing the dwindling distance.

“Be careful with that wire speculum! He’s not out so be careful not to poke his beautiful eyes out!” My fears multiplied and my body’s need to release urine was growing stronger by the second.

“I’ve got this!” She cried out and my body jumped. “Hold his eye open with your thumb and index finger.” I very much disliked the idea but I had no reason or way to retaliate. I had no reason to make my situation any worse than it currently was. The man’s chubby fingers pulled the skin of my eyes tight as the metal piece grew closer. The sound of the EKG filled my thoughts as the tool was placed against my left, golden eye. A pipette soon came near but instead of going straight for the eye moved to pick up some of the tears that moved down, caressing my paling skin. “Alright, we’re done,” the materials were taken away.

“You got lucky this time Lizaveta,” the older woman let out a sigh of relief.

“Believe me, I know!” She laughed but the sound hit my ears like an explosion. A scream slipped out of me, startling half the scientists.

The next few hours were spent being watched as the drugs I’d been given caused my mind and body to go completely haywire. As I lay, freezing cold, my limbs shake and spasm every so often. The anxiety of having people stare at my naked body and record every move begins to grow worse. Along with the embarrassment, my mood began to worsen. Before I knew it, I, after having the gag removed, released all the contents of my stomach beside me on the cart. As saliva and bile dripped out from between my lips and stung my throat, my world fell into a hazy, pain-filled abyss of darkness.

The next time I woke up I was fully conscious, without any drugs tampering with my mind, body, or comprehension. I looked around the metallic lab, catching my reflection off of a few machines. My tan skin had grown awfully pale, my eyes seemingly sunken halfway into my skull, and my arms bruised, and covered in scabs due to the many injections they have given me of the past...week? Perhaps I’ve only been here for a few days. Heck, I could’ve been here for two months for all I know! There were no windows, calendars, or clocks so it was practically impossible to tell how many days have gone by especially when you’re drugged to the point that you can’t even remember your name let alone count how many days you’ve been held in confinement by sadistic, cruel, Russian scientists.

To make matters worse, I mixed with ‘the voice’ so I had no one to talk to; no one to keep me from going truly senile. I do owe the demon some credit however. If it hadn’t been for the extra willpower of my second half, my wings would’ve been exposed long ago. I guess they had yet to prove me a mix-breed but they already knew that I wasn’t a human considering the fact that they hadn’t fed me a single pinch of food since I’d woken up in this hellhole. I had to admit that my stomach cried for something like bread which is surprisingly easy on the damaged digestive system. At this point though, I didn’t have any hope for the first meal that I would get after this torture session. They’d taken  everything away from me; my pride, my happiness, my privacy, my flesh, my blood, my tears, my own body has been hijacked by these jaded bastards! They’ve controlled me as if I were nothing but a puppet on strings since day one! they’ve used my skin as their personal injection dummy. They’ve tested my pain tolerance to the point of breaking my left ring finger. They have pumped drugs into my system to see if my body would reject it or have an automatic defense against the high. They’ve even cut me open, taken as much blood as they wanted, and left me in a doll-like state. They never treated me like a person, ever! The scientists used me as a project, a piece of property to science! I was no longer a respected member of society but a kidnapped lump of flesh and blood for these scientists to  torture and hold hostage.

“Pull him out and give him a dose of anesthetics,” a woman called just before the room was abandoned by any and all lab doctors. All that was left were the noisy machines, my cage, a guard, and a chair that definitely instilled some fear within me. Said seat was something you’d expect to see in some horror flick that was set in some insane asylum. The majority was wood, arm and feet rests included. Leather straps for around your wrists, ankles, and even a belt to hold your abdomen in place. The scariest part of it all’ the neck restrainer. The piece would clamp tightly around the nape, holding your head in place like a brace does.

As I stared at the contraption in bewilderment, the perfluorocarbon drained. My vision was pulled away by the audible opening of the cylindrical case that I practically floated in for hours on end every single day. As my manacles were released, two others entered, one quickly piercing my marred inner elbow with a dosage of stimulants. By now I was completely used to the pain and even developed a slight tolerance to the anesthesia.

“On three, pull him out and we’ll set him in the chair,” one of the three spoke, gripping a hand beneath my left arm. A slow count rang out and I was pulled out of confinement. My body trembled like a scared pup as we neared the chair. The two didn’t hesitate to get me, a possibly dangerous hostage, into a new version of captivity. As they were only feet away from hooking me up tightly, the third person brought a medical gown. As I was dressed in what could’ve been the first outfit I’d had in days, weeks, and may be even months, my hair was let loose. Mixed colors flooded over my eyes and I took in a sharp inhale at the view. ‘How long have I been here for my hair to go from scruffy to maidenly? Also, when had they tied my hair back? Since when have I stood mere inches below the guards?’ Thoughts swirled around and the next thing I felt was my feet leaving the ground as I was once again carried. As my body was oddly lowered towards the seat, I spasmed. The jump shocked the 3 men who returned a jump of fear and surprise. They quickly released my now frail arms, dropping me on the floor. The motion of falling caused my body to jar backwards once my rear connected with the tile floor. As my upper body collapsed backwards, my head met the wooden arm of the chair. I lay twitching on the freezing floor, back of head in my hands.

“Oh shit! We-we’re so screwed!” The three raced over to my side, checking for any damage; be it life threatening or not. “We’re so dead!” One of the guards pulled his moistened hand away, rubbing the sticky red substance between his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers. The other’s faces paled at the realization that they failed and would bruteley be punished for letting harm befall the priceless test subject.

With that, they hastefully pulled my body off the floor, shoving me frantically into the restraining chair. I let out a horrified whimper as they clasped the piece around my neck. The need to urinate hit as it usually did at this point of fear and discomfort.

“We have to speak to Bruce about this incident so he doesn’t tell someone ‘bout the kid’s tumble,” the leader nodded, receiving another two bowing heads in agreement. Then, the 3 dashed out to confront this ‘Bruce’ person while leaving me simply tied up in a torture chair.

The heaviness of my lower abdomen  remained, growing worse with each and every passing minute in the chair. After what I’d considered to be a few long minutes, a large man; in both height and girth, came in, army swiss knife in hand. ‘W-wait! Wh-what’s going on here?’ I flinched at the reflection of the man who neared the backside of the chair.

“This’ll be interesting,” the man groaned, while scratching at his large beer gut. I flinched at the sudden vocals that were low like a rumble of thunder. “Is this even a boy?” A greasy hand gripped at the locks that ran slightly past my shoulders. The comment irritated me slightly however I couldn’t deny that my current body shape was nothing like a boys but like an anorexics,. I couldn’t help but be scrawny and have long hair when these people never fed or took care of me.

“Well, lets get this over with, “ his voice ended with a guttural groan. Bruce went through his army knives until he got to a special blade meant to cut hair. Of course, I freaked out because I couldn’t see a single thing he was doing except for the blurry reflection in the metal of the machines. I pressed my knees together tightly as the uncomfortable feeling of having a full bladder hit me.

“Remain calm,” he gripped my hair, sending shivers down my aching spine. Then, slight pressure was applied and the knife cut through my long, matted locks. I flinched at the unfamiliar feeling. “Well, this one’s a tame one,” Bruce continued chopping away, leaving me with hair that was about two inches in length. I didn’t have a bowl cut however this had to be one of the worst hairstyles ever!

The man pulled a mirror; showing me, for the first time in ages, what I looked like. My skin was as white as the clouds in heaven and my eyes were sunken as if my flesh was trying to devour them. My face was thin from malnutrition and it was obvious that I’d still grown despite my treatment.

“Do you know how old you are?” His deep, scratchy voice cut through the silence, ending my thoughts. When I went to speak, I found that my voice wouldn’t leave my extremely parched throat. In turn, I shook my head the best I could with the neck piece digging in to my thing flesh. “Do you know today’s date?” He spoke again, voice echoing through my head. “Damn...hold on while I go snoop for some info.” With that, he moved around, picking up the clipboards as he moved throughout the room. Every new report he read made everyone, even Hitler’s, eyes water. This man’s lips twisted into a slightly larger frown.

“Well,” he let out a sigh while rubbing his thick neck, “now I know why you are this calm.” He set a lab report down, “leave it to the scientists to claim that a kid is some monster that deserves to be pumped with drugs on a regular basis.” This man didn’t belong here. The Russian’s who ran the lab must have randomly chosen a man to come in and cut the hair of all the lab rats here. Boy was this guy in a terrible position be it what he was doing or where he was! I sorrow for Bruce because he was most likely forced into this torture institution. I can only pray that he has much better luck than I do in here.

“You’ve been here for a total of 374 days.” he told me and wasn’t surprised to see my heterochromatic eyes open widely. “You’re seventeen now, right?” I let my memories flow as I searched for a response to Bruce’s question.

‘Happy sixteenth birthday Polovic,’ Madam Aquina’s face flashed in front of me, forcing a cry to slip from my lips. The realization of my year long disappearance and the forgotten memories of mainly Madam, caused me to all out bawl like an infant child. Pain began to fill my every gross gasp as my adam’s apple bobbed out, causing the chair’s headlock to become tight against my neck. The repetitive constriction stopped when Bruce hit a button, releasing the neck stand. My disgusting sobs became louder however they were still sounding like a bunch of rushed screams.

“I’ve got to leave now or we’ll both be in trouble,” I nodded, snot dripping messily from my nose. Beneath my eyelids were red, puffy, cheeks. Hiccups wracked my body every few seconds. He laid a kind yet greasy hand on my boney shoulder before whispering, “good luck,’ and walking out.

I sat quietly in the chair for a few minutes before the two men came to move me back to my unforgivable confinement. Once they unhooked my wrists and ankles, they stripped me of my medical gown, leaving me cold and naked once again. They kept a tight hold on me as the tank refilled with the water-like substance. They hoisted me up, putting me in via the top entrance only after injecting more anesthesia and binding my limbs.

“W-wait!” One of the main, older doctor’s ran in, the two guys dropping me brusquely into the glass cage. The rough movement was hard on my body however I still managed to adjust to the fluorocarbon. Once I was back to a normal, drugged state, I caught muffled pieces of their conversation.

“Where’s the injection you gave him?” She asked in a panic.

“It-it’s on the cart over there!” One of the two answered before running to grab the now empty vial. The man carefully passed the needle to the professional scientist who’d been studying my every move for the last year.

“You fools!” The glass injector shattered on the floor only seconds after she chucked it angrily at the two guards. My skin crawled and my heart sped up at the woman’s breakdown. The second my heart leapt, my throat began to close and my head was overwhelmed with millions of different sensations. “That is a Red Level drug that hasn’t been stolen by the public yet due to it’s extremely high death rate!” Her voice screeched like a bat as my blood rushed, hot, through my body.

“We aren’t doctors, how were we suppose to know?” The two retaliated.

“I don’t care! If  you two would’ve read whose tray you were foolishly grabbing from, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Maybe if you lunatics had a better system here we’d actually know what the hell we’re supposed to be doing!”

The fight continued until my knees and elbows cracked against the bulletproof glass. I was submerged in the fetal position while covering my ears to stop the multiple voices from invading my everything.

“Get help now!” She screamed at one. “You, pull him out and set him on the corpse cart, now!” She snapped her fingers once and the two screw-ups that could easily cost me my life moved.

Two hands grabbed beneath my arms, slowly hoisting me out as I thrashed about like a drowning animal. Once I was out, my convulsing, burning body was dropped due to my sudden jolts. My back slammed to the ground, making a disgusting crack that cut through the endless mirage of voices. My body felt no pain, only heat. The majority of the blazing fire was centered near the inside crook of my shoulder blades.

“You’ve killed him!” She hissed loudly at the man. “You owe us two million rubles!” She screamed, slapping at the mover’s strong arms.

I lay still and wide-eyed on the floor. My shoulder blades, still heated, felt like they were dislocating themselves. As if my bones were teeth, they shoved into others, allowing room for another. With that, tears streamed down my face, nails digging into the skin of my back, and screams echoed throughout the whole building, others quickly joining in the room. My eyes shot back and forth as my body rolled around on the tile; complete sanity gone at this point. My blood rushed quickly, causing heat, my head blank with an empty black, and my back burning and tearing itself up. Chunks of my nails, stuck in large bleeding cuts on my shoulder blades. Said wounds ripped open further, blood pouring out rapidly as screams ricocheted off the walls.

“What the hell’s going on in here?” Doctors spoke back and forth, some panicking, some helping. A group of about five scientists tried their damnedest to hold my convulsing body down to no avail. Their hands and weight were rough however I, at this point, despite being greatly impaired, had the upper hand strength wise.

“Inject him with the serum already” One of my restrictors hissed loudly at whoever was trying to stop the muscle contractions and intense high.

“I’m trying but I can’t get him when he’s moving around so much!” A male retorted before everyone was pushed away from my body that just so happened to stop twitching and spasming madly like a person having a severe stroke.

A huge pressure built up in my crimson soaked back, causing me to yell out in pain and discomfort. My shoulder blades felt as if they were trying to break out from underneath my skin as they seemingly tried to repel from one another. My breath calmed for just a single moment and the pressure weakened greatly. At the realization, I rolled onto my stomach the best I could and let my body relax, hands on the ground beside my splitting shoulder blades. I released a shaky breath as calmly as I could in my current state. With the expelling of oxygen came the beautiful unleashing of the pressure within my back. The unsheathing of two wings; one feathered, one not, proved to be the cause of my splitting shoulders and the previous compacted feeling in my back. Despite the new found relaxation, I was unable to remain unharmed and calm. A team had entered the room, guns in hand. My body was covered in little red dots signaling that I was being held at a distanced gunpoint by a good sized group of individuals that wouldn’t hesitate to shoot me.

The wings stretched out, guns moving and blood flying off the black plumes that had emerged from my back. “Stay back and no one gets hurt,” a deep and scratchy voice echoed. My wings bent back to a comfortable position. As I stood, challenging these armed guards, a few scientists snapped pictures of my two, beautifully different, wings. Seeing as I wasn’t under their control, I decided to act not as a puppet but as a person. I was no longer attached by their chains or bound by their drugs; I was free in some sense!

“You can’t shoot him! He’s a very valuable piece to science!” A woman shrieked, lights still flashing as pictures were being stored into memory.

“At this point safety is our main concern, not saving this monstrosity!” The leader of the S.W.A.T. like team retorted against the woman. “It’s your faults anyway!”

“Ha? Seriously! You’re going to put everything on us? We’re just doing our job; not killing the subject!” She hissed back, malevolence rolling off of her tongue.

“Sure because drugging kids till they can’t remember a damn thing anymore is so helpful!” His voice was stern.

“We’re trying to find the ultimate, indestructible soldier!”

“By starving and torturing a poor kid? That’s bull shit!” He spat.

As the two leaders fought, I splattered the last of the blood off my already heavy wings. Now that my feathers were dry and my body had time to adjust to the new weight, I was ready! It was finally time for me to escape from this horrid place be it by death or by actually making it back out to civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be the continuation of this chapter!
> 
> See everyone soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How was the first chapter? Comment or question below or go to my gaia, tumblr, or nanowrimo page! All of those pages are under the name Vampireglub! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
